


Taste Test

by Airmid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Crack, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmid/pseuds/Airmid
Summary: Dean is not amused.





	

“Sam?”

“Hmmm?”

“Is that a Gabriel on the bed?”

Sam didn’t even bother to look in the direction he knew his brother was pointing as he flipped to the next page. “I believe it is.”

“And why is that?” There was throat clearing, like Sam was supposed to look up and acknowledge this travesty.

“Dunno, you should ask him. He is right there.”

“Sitting in a heap of – what the hell is that? Skittles?”

“Taste the rainbow,” Sam said trying not to smirk as he knew the indignant look his brother wore just from the choking noise.

Of course nobody in this room was helping him find what they were hunting. And did he get all snippy? Nope, it was the usual after all.

“You’re just going to let him sit on your bed – and it’s your bed now bitch – rolling in Skittles and licking them off the sheets?”

Sam would bet Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off the archangel once this whole time.

“He promised to make sure to clean up after himself.”

Maybe it was another Leshi like creature causing the town's chaos. Their monster had only shown up when some old forest had been cleared for cutting. It did bring up the question of why so many monsters where immigrating to America. Maybe everything needed a vacation and they did have nice parks. He figured a forest god would need nice parks.

“I just can’t,” Dean was saying. “I need a whole bar to handle whatever fuckery I just walked in on.”

“Bring back dinner.”

The door slammed behind his brother, cutting off some muttered phrase that sounded like ‘how are we related’ and he sighed at the quiet. Well, near quiet as small candies clacked together.

“If I find just one of those in bed tonight I’m burning your wings,” he said.

“What if it’s stuck to you and I lick it off?” He already knew the waggle the eyebrows behind him were engaged in and he flipped another page. He was maybe getting closer to solving their murdering forest problem.

“I’ll let Dean light you on fire.”

“No fun Sammy. After we pulled that off?”

“When you said lets screw with Dean, you rolling around almost naked in candy was not what I had in mind.”

“What better way is there?”

“Thirty seconds and I’m getting the holy oil.”

There was a snap and the room became blissfully empty, one red skittle wobbling before stilling on the table in front of him. Sam smiled even as he rolled his eyes and popped it in his mouth.


End file.
